The present invention relates to ramps used with pickup trucks, more specifically to a new design that easily expands to an open position allowing a lawn mower to be pushed up into a pickup truck bed and then easily collapsed for convenient storage.
The use of pickup truck loading ramps is well known in prior art. Many devices in this crowded field are used for medium weight mobility vehicles and off-road vehicles. Although these devices fulfill their respective objectives they are often cumbersome and difficult to operate by a single individual. Other devices consist of overly complex designs that are expensive to manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,228 to Johnson describes a mobility aid ramp that may be folded. However, this ramp consists of three channels and a plethora of rods making it heavy, expensive to manufacture, and difficult to deploy. Also the parallel pattern of the flat rods while in the expanded position renders less longitudinal stability than a diagonal crossing pattern.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,174,592 to Nyhus describes a ramp that folds lengthwise. This device would require two units set side by side or one prohibitively wide unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,344 to Radosevich describes a ramp system requiring a set of ramps, not a single comprehensive unit that can be expanded and collapsed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,773 to Lentini describes a foldable ramp with many sections. In order to transport any four wheeled piece of equipment, a pair of ramps would be required. This again is cumbersome and difficult to store.
U.S. Pat. No. 854,329 to Charron describes a portable bridge with one diagonal cross brace but must be broken down and then reassembled after each use.
The aforementioned patents fulfill their respective needs but do not describe a comprehensive utility ramp that can be expanded or collapsed in one simple motion. Therefore, a continuing need is apparent for a utility ramp that easily expands and contracts, has substantial strength with few parts, and is cost efficient to manufacture.